1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to a control arrangement for the displacement of guide bars in warp knitting machines having a schedule transmitter that generates a position target value for a displacement pattern in dependence on the angular position of the machine main shaft, for the purpose of controlling a setting motor for axially displacing the guide bars.
2. Description of Related Art
In an arrangement of this type known to the art (DE OS 225 72 24), the appropriate displacement steps to be taken are read from a schedule carrier, for example, a punched or magnetic tape. A synchronizing transmitter generates a signal at predetermined angular positions of the main shaft. This ensures that with the assistance of a position control circuit, the last read displacement step is carried out by means of another schedule carrier. The pattern of the knitted fabric which is formed by the displacement movement may be altered by means of another schedule carrier. The progress of the displacement movement cannot be regulated. It depends entirely on the design of the control circuit. Thus, considerable accelerations and decelerations occur and so the working speed of the warp knitting machine is limited. A further disadvantage of this uncontrolled movement lies in the fact that collisions of the guides with other operating parts can occur, for example, with slider needles during the overlap.
Accordingly there is a need for a control arrangement of the aforementioned type for providing different displacement patterns and which is very flexible and may operate at high speeds.